


Good Morning, Sleepyhead

by awakened_treepanda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Because of Reasons, English Version Style, F/M, Fluff, Rarepair, So no honorifics, Taking a break from the gay ships woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: A petite girl dashed through the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy as quickly as her legs could take her, fleeing from an unknown being—“HIMIKOOOOOOO!”Nevermind, it was Tenko.A Saimeno oneshot full of fluff.





	Good Morning, Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZekeFreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeFreek/gifts).



> Happy Halloween to y'all. Or if you're Christian, happy All Saints Day...?
> 
> Here I am with another V3 oneshot. I swear, I can't stop writing these...and my list of things to write grows ever longer. :')
> 
> Also, this is sort of a gift fic for a guy I know, but he doesn't know about this yet, so SSSHHHHHHHHH.  
> ~Panda

A petite girl dashed through the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy as quickly as her legs could take her, fleeing from an unknown being—

   


“HIMIKOOOOOOO!”

   


Nevermind, it was Tenko.

   


With frantic footsteps, Himiko navigated her way around the school, turning at random intersections and avoiding any wandering student or teacher. Classes had long since ended, explaining the scarce corridors, but the self-proclaimed mage still did her best to be steer clear of bumping into any poor schmuck.

   


It was just her luck that Tenko had caught her. After her class had been dismissed from their last period, Himiko had made a beeline straight towards her dorm room, determined to spend her Friday afternoon in peace and tranquil laziness. Unfortunately for her, the Neo-Aikido master was quick to intercept, blocking her from her one-way ticket to cherished sleep. The taller girl held her arms towards her chest energetically as she then began to ramble about the afternoon plans she had made for them, mentioning something along the lines of intensive training and ‘girl talk’. Sadly, the martial artist’s enthusiasm only held the opposite effect on Himiko; the shorter of the two tried her best to shuffle away discreetly while her blabbering companion continued to squeal excitedly to herself. It didn’t take long for Tenko to realize that she was talking to thin air, and, much to the magician’s displeasure, she swiftly began to give chase, forcing her target to run like her life depended on it.

   


Hence, Himiko’s current predicament.

   


“Himiko!” Tenko exclaimed with fervor. “Why are you running away?! I just wanna hang out with you!”

   


The magician offered no reply, deciding that the oxygen needed to respond would be better off directed towards powering her fatigued legs.

   


Their game of cat and mouse, so to speak, persisted until Himiko made a sharp turn to the left and spotted an open door. In a desperate attempt to throw off her pursuer, she entered the room before closing the door carefully and attaching herself to the wall next to it, fingers crossed. A few seconds later, heavy footsteps—no doubt owned by the Aikido master—neared, implying that she had made the same turn not long ago, and came to a halt right outside her hiding place. A moment of silence passed, alerting her to the erratic thumping of her heart, until she detected more footsteps, the sound fading away slowly as Tenko presumably went down another hallway in search of her prey.

   


The magician sighed in relief, sliding down to the floor upon sensing that she was, for now, safe. Though she knew that the Aikido master only held good intentions, she couldn’t help but instinctively run away from her overbearing, albeit endearing, personality. Really, if Tenko would just let her move at her own pace, then perhaps their relationship wouldn’t be so…tiresome.

   


After recovering from her unintentional workout session, Himiko stood up, belatedly noticing that she had somehow taken refuge in her own classroom. The long whiteboard plastered to the wall opposite to her position seemed to have been forgotten, as it was left uncleaned. One end was occupied with various writings of what appeared to be Tsumugi’s observations and predictions for a story—a ‘fangan,’ she had called it—that she had recently discovered (she vaguely remembered the cosplayer’s ecstatic squeals when the latest issue revealed the first motive or something). On the other end of the board, drawings of what seemed to be her and her classmates as…pandas? were littered about, each doodle surprisingly detailed and unique. She briefly wondered who had drawn them, but her eyes quickly landed on the childish doodle of a boy holding up a peace sign and sticking his tongue out playfully, a dead giveaway of Kokichi’s handiwork.

   


Behind her was the class bulletin board, where announcements and assignments were normally pinned. A poster of Kaede’s recent piano recital was still hung up, along with a list of chores assigned to Kirumi by the headmaster himself. She could also see an advertisement of the upcoming culture festival, clearly placed by Korekiyo, next to a news article talking about Ryoma’s ongoing duel with the so-called ‘prince of tennis’.

   


In front of her, the desks splayed out, straightened to perfection previously by the Ultimate Maid. Her gaze landed on her own desk, and, without a second thought, she approached it, taking a seat before resting her arms on the cold wood and burying her head in them; she felt far too worn out to care that, in her haste, her hat had fallen to the ground in her haste.

   


Himiko felt tired. She was tired of class. She was tired of her schoolwork. She was tired of dealing with Tenko.

   


And when the mage was tired, she needed her MP-recharging nap.

   


* * *

   


A boy clad in black roamed the desolate hallways, absentminded. Unusually, he had nothing to do, as his schoolwork had already been taken care of. His desk, normally occupied by various files assigned to him, was miraculously devoid from papers of any sort. Unaccustomed to the rare moment of free time, he had decided that a walk around campus ought to eat away at his idleness.

   


So, with his signature hat perched atop his head—and a novel if ever he found a good spot to lounge about—the boy had exited his dorm room and meandered aimlessly, leading to his present situation.

   


“Hey! Degenerate male!”

   


The boy startled, broken out of his reverie by the boisterous voice. Politely, he turned to face its owner, a girl flushed with sweat, loose braids dishevelled.

   


“Yes?” he responded. 

   


“I’d rather not ask a menace like you, but did you see Himiko run by?” Tenko inquired brashly, adjusting her pinwheel-like hair accessory that seemed to have been loosened from her lunatic-like dash. 

   


The boy responded with a blink, confused by the odd question, but his analytical mind quickly pieced the evidence together. “No, I haven’t. She probably passed by here before I arrived,” he answered, poker-faced.

   


The Aikido master huffed in annoyance, muttering what was probably another jab towards all of humanity’s male population, before giving him a half-hearted thanks and taking off, undoubtedly returning to her hunt for a certain magician.

   


The boy watched until Tenko’s figure disappeared from view. Alone, but with new information, he walked in the direction the martial artist had come from, already having an inkling as to where the red-headed girl was hiding.

   


Soon, he had reached the end of the hallway, noticing that his own classroom was situated there. When he pressed his ear against the wooden door, he could hear the faintest sound of breathing.

   


Chuckling to himself, the boy silently entered the room, unsurprised to see Himiko resting her head on her desk, fast asleep. After erasing the writings on the whiteboard, he took off his jacket, draping it over the unconscious girl, and plucked the fallen hat from the ground before taking a seat next to her and opening his novel to its first page.

   


* * *

   


Warmth.

   


That was the first sensation Himiko registered when she stirred from her heavenly nap. Blearily, she remembered that she had fallen asleep in her classroom while hiding from Tenko. What she didn’t remember was why she felt heavier, as though someone had placed something over her in her sleep.

   


With great laziness, the magician sat up, stretching her limbs with a cute hum. She looked behind her to see a familiar pinstripe jacket on her shoulders.

   


“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

   


Recognizing the voice immediately, Himiko turned her head to face the speaker, a cheerful greeting on her tongue, only for her vision to go dark.

   


“You dropped your hat,” Shuichi whispered, using the aforementioned object to obscure her face from view.

   


“Nyeeeh, Shuichi, stop teasing me,” she whined in response, earning a soft giggle from the other as he returned the headwear to its proper place.

   


The magician adjusted the hat briefly before taking the jacket off of her shoulders and hugging the cloth covetously.

   


“As payback, you’re not getting this back,” she proudly retaliated, puffing out her chest to the best of her ability whilst holding the article.

   


Unfazed, the detective smirked playfully. “I see how it is,” he replied, unusually confident. “Then you’re not getting a good morning kiss from me until you give me back my jacket.”

   


Himiko’s feeble composure shattered like glass, revealing her distraught expression, and her mouth pursed into a pout. “Wha—“

   


“Just kidding.”

   


Gentle, warm lips made contact with her own and, before she knew it, any trace of anger she may have felt towards the other was quickly lost in the wind. Her grip on the dark clothing loosened as she melted into the kiss, feeling the world around her fade into white. It was like someone had cast a spell on the couple, allowing them these few seconds of absolute harmony, where no curse could ever hope to reach them. Though the intimate moment passed in the blink of an eye, the memory of that instant would stay in the magician’s mind for years to come.

   


Shuichi pulled back, pale cheeks brushed with pink. “Was…Was that okay?” he asked like the good boyfriend that he was.

   


Himiko nodded, completely flushed and, without warning, she buried her face into the detective’s chest, releasing her hold on his jacket to wrap her arms around his chest.

   


The boy startled from the sudden action, nearly falling out of his chair, but he managed to steady himself before gladly reciprocating the hug.

   


Once the magician felt the blush die down, she retreated to her seat. “How did you find me?” she questioned in an attempt to forget her embarrassment.

   


Shuichi chuckled knowingly but answered. “Tenko passed by me while looking for you. It wasn’t hard to figure out that you were taking shelter in one of the classrooms she ran by.”

   


Impressed but unsurprised, Himiko grinned in approval. “That’s my amazing familiar!” she exclaimed, dipping into a theatrical mood.

   


Her ‘familiar’ lowered his head in respect. “I would do anything for my wonderful master,” he uttered gruffly, indulging in his girlfriend’s whim.

   


Giggling, she reached out and plucked the other’s hat from its perch, giving herself access to the silky dark locks. Shuichi bent down slightly, allowing her to comfortably run her fingers through his hair as she petted him.

   


“Here’s a reward for your efforts,” Himiko praised, silently preening when he leaned into her touch.

   


The self-proclaimed mage continued to show her affection, blissfully unaware of the detective’s plan. As she busied herself with the male’s head, Shuichi began to discreetly put on his jacket, abandoned on his lap after the hug. A few moments later, the article was fitted easily around his torso, earning a small whine from his companion once she noticed.

   


“Nyeh, but I wanted to cuddle it more…” she muttered, though he had heard her, loud and clear.

   


With an amused sigh, the taller of the two made room on his seat for her, gesturing towards the now empty space between his legs. Shyly, the petite girl moved to occupy the spot, her stature fitting well with his as her back pressed against his chest snugly. The detective then rested his arms on her lap, effectively locking her in his clasp.

   


Not that she minded.

   


“Mmm…” she hummed contentedly, rubbing her face against the soft fabric of his jacket, which in turn made its owner’s heart thump faster as he fought to keep his cool from the ample amount of physical affection he was receiving.

   


Himiko easily noticed the spike in the other’s heartbeat. “Shuichi…” she murmured, taking her hat off. “You don’t have to be so nervous. I’m not the only one who should be enjoying this.” At that, she went limp in the other’s embrace, enjoying the feeling of peace and safety of her boyfriend’s hold. Consoled by the reassurance, Shuichi followed suit, placing his chin on top of the mess of red hair beneath him. Together, they revelled in each other’s company, unknowingly thinking the same thought:

   


_How was I lucky enough to find you?_

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED TO WRITE SAIMENO AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, ZEKE.  
> ~Panda


End file.
